


Home

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detective Kara Danvers, Doctor Alex Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Love Confessions, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara is getting married today, her bride is being paid by Kara's parents to marry Kara, can Alex stop the wedding and admit how she feels?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest Kalex One-shot
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> And I look forward to reading your comments on it.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments after reading
> 
> Much love
> 
> Emily

Alex was drying the tears from her eyes, today Kara was getting married to somebody who wasn’t her and the worst part of this whole mess was that she was pregnant… with Kara’s baby, it was a night of passion between Kara and Alex, Kara and her fiancée had a major row and they broke up, Alex and Kara got drunk and made passionate love, the following morning Kara’s fiancée came over and she and Kara made up, Alex and Kara never spoke about what happened between them, but it hurt Alex that she failed to tell Kara how she felt about her, now it was too late, Kara was due to get married to Jennifer and Alex was pregnant and alone, Eliza had come over to comfort her daughter whilst Jeremiah was out working at the hospital so it was just her and Alex in the apartment, Alex was drying the tears from her eyes and she went to grab the whiskey when Eliza snatched the bottle from her hand “Okay, this is not good for you or the baby” Eliza said as she glared at her daughter “Get up!” she said firmly.

“Why should I” Alex muttered as she looked at her tear stained tissues.

“Because you can’t bury your head in the sand and you can’t bury these feelings anymore” Eliza snapped.

“What’s the point… Kara is getting married and I’ll lose her” Alex replied “She doesn’t feel the same for me as I do for her” she said.

“How can you possibly know that” Eliza asked “Do you know that for sure?” she asked.

“No but… if she felt the same about me, then why not tell me” Alex said.

“Because she probably thinks you don’t feel the same way for her… Damn it Alex” Eliza was beginning to lose her temper “Get up off your ass and go get your girl” she snapped.

Alex looked at her before she wiped the tears from her eyes “What do you expect me to do, run in and declare my love?” she asked.

Eliza looked in deep thought for a second before nodding her head “Hell yeah” she said.

Alex looked at her belly, the child growing inside would need both her and Kara, plus her mother was right, she was in love with Kara and the idea of Kara marrying somebody that wasn’t her was gut wrenching, if Kara was going to get married then it was going to be to her, she loved Kara completely with everything she had, getting to her feet Alex ran for the door and grabbed her car keys before slamming the door shut behind her leaving Eliza behind with a grin

“I was wondering how long it would take for her to grow some balls” Eliza said to herself “Jeremiah owes me $50” she smirked.

Alex got into her car and turned the engine on, putting the car into drive she pulled out of the garage and made her way to where Kara was getting married, she wasn’t going to let Kara go without a fight, so she drove on making her way to where Jennifer and Kara were getting ready for their wedding, it was a happy event for Kara’s parents but not for Kara herself.

She was supposed to be happy, she was getting married so why was she crying? She stood in front of the mirror wearing her wedding dress and ruined make-up and all she was doing was crying, she wasn’t happy as she thought she’d be, right now her mother was co-ordinating with all the guests whilst Lena knocked on the door “Kara… are you ready?” she asked.

Kara blew her nose “Come in!” she called, Lena sighed heavily as she opened the door and stepped in, she spotted Kara standing there in her wedding dress and she beamed “Oh my, you look beautiful” she said before her smile faded and she saw the tears in Kara’s eyes “What… why the tears?” she asked as she walked over to Kara and sat her down on the nearby chairs.

Kara cried as she squeezed Lena’s hands “I know I’m meant to be happy… but… but I’m not” she replied.

Lena took out a tissue from her purse and Kara blew into it noisily before trying to hand it back to Lena who cringed “It’s okay… keep it” she said.

Kara whined “I’m sorry” she said pitifully as Lena squeezed her hand.

“Would this be because of Alex?” Lena asked as she looked at Kara.

Kara nodded her head, Lena was the only one who knew about Kara’s feelings for Alex and was the only one who knew about the passionate night Alex and Kara spent together after Jennifer and Kara’s row, in fact she had a bet with her wife Sam on how long it would take Alex and Kara to get their heads out of their asses and tell each other how they felt but it never happened.

Alex never tried to call Kara, never even sent a reply for the wedding invite that Lena had secretly sent her, sometimes she felt like bashing her best friend’s and Alex’s heads together because let’s face it, they may be genius level smart but they are dump when it comes to facing their feelings for each other.

“For god sake Kara, just admit you love her!” Lena urged with a growl.

“I do… I never denied how I felt” Kara defended.

Lena shook her head “Why are you even going through with this wedding?” she asked “Jennifer doesn’t love you… your mother is paying her” Lena stated.

“Because mom and dad love her” Kara replied “They treat her like a daughter… more than they ever did with me” she muttered, she didn’t even want to wear a dress, this was forced on her by her mother, she was much more comfortable in a tuxedo, it wasn’t a secret that her parents treated her badly, Eliza and Jeremiah loved her as if she was their daughter, they cared for her better than her own parents ever did.

Her Parents Alura and Zorel were assholes towards her because she was born different, she had the wrong sex organ, she had a penis instead as well as balls, she was fully capable of getting somebody pregnant and raising a family with her lover, she thought Jennifer loved her but it turned out her parents set the whole thing up, the only reason she was going through this wedding was to make her parents happy.

But deep down she wanted Alex, she wanted to marry Alex.

Lena shook her head “Oh Kara, you don’t hesitate to throw yourself into a fire to save a stranger or chase serial killers, but you lose your courage where it comes to matters of the heart” she said.

Kara looked at Lena “I’ve been calling Alex though… but she ignored my calls” she said revealing with her phone that she had called Alex 15 times but no answer or any calls returned, Kara was resigned to her fate to a loveless marriage with parents that would never accept her.

There was a knock at the door “Kara… the guests are waiting, you have 5minutes until I drag your ass up the aisle” Alura spat before storming away, Lena felt the urge to knock Alura’s teeth out, fuck she hated the bitch for treating Kara the way she did.

It was a miracle that Kara turned out the way she did… a heroic detective with a heart of gold.

Lena took Kara’s hand “Listen Kara… ask yourself, do you want to condemn yourself to a loveless marriage?” she asked before getting to her feet “I’ll be waiting outside” she said.

Kara nodded her head and she smiled “Thanks Lena” she whispered giving her best friend a tearful smile.

Lena smiled as she planted a kiss on her best friends head before leaving and Kara allowed her tears to fall, her hand moving to the necklace dangling down from her neck, the letter A for Alex, Alex had the letter K on her necklace, she desperately wanted to tell Alex how she felt… she desperately wanted to see her.

After 4 minutes there was a furious pounding on the door and Kara growled “Damn it mom!” she snapped “I don’t want to go through with this!” she cried.

Alex poked her head into the room “Well that’s a relief” she said.

Kara beamed the brightest smile possible “Alex” she whispered before running into Alex’s arms.

Alex smiled as she hugged Kara tight before she pulled away and looked at Kara in her wedding dress “Why the hell are you dressed in this?” she asked, she knew Kara didn’t want to wear a wedding dress for her wedding, she wanted to wear a tuxedo because it was comfortable, Alex looked down and she grabbed the bottom of Kara’s wedding dress and hiked it up, Kara blushed as she looked away “If you wanted to see it, I could have sent you a picture” she teased.

Alex released the bottom of the wedding dress and her face was red in anger “You’re mother is making you wear that?” she asked furious about the compression shorts Kara was wearing beneath the dress, she knew how much Kara hated wearing those… they were extremely uncomfortable for Kara and Alex hated seeing Kara being made to be ashamed for who she was by Alura and Zorel.

“Mom said she wanted a normal day without being reminded her daughter was a… a freak” Kara whispered heart broken, Alex’s turned and went to storm out to give Alura a piece of her mind and her fist but Kara grabbed her hand “Alex… why are you here?” Kara asked.

Alex took Kara’s hands “Kara… marry me?” she whispered as she gazed into Kara’s eyes.

Kara looked confused, stunned and elated as she looked at Alex “What?” she asked.

Alex smiled as she dropped down to 1 knee “Kara Zorel… I want you to be my wife” she started “Kara, I have loved you since that first day in high school, the day you laid out Greg with a punch after he pinned me against the locker and tried to kiss me” she said “You are everything to me… you are everything to us” she said as she rested a hand on her stomach and Kara’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re… You’re… You’re…” Kara stuttered as she struggled to find her words.

“I’m pregnant” Alex smiled tearfully “Kara… I can’t live without you” she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks “You are my life, my hope, my heart and my soul” she said, tears running down Kara’s cheeks as Alex took her hand and looked deep into her eyes “Kara… Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” she asked, “Will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?” she asked.

“Yes… Yes I will marry you” Kara whispered, her lips quivering as she started to cry.

Alex jumped to her feet and kissed her passionately, Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Alex tight and held her close as her tongue pushed it’s way into Alex’s mouth, their tongues meeting causing moans to erupt from them both.

Lena poked her head in, she beamed “Sam so owes me for that bet” she said with an evil grin.

Alex and Kara smiled against each other’s lips as Kara rested a hand against Alex’s stomach “Come on lets get out of here” Alex said.

Kara pulled back and she smiled “Just… give me a second” she said.

Alex looked confused “Why?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Mom and dad made me feel ashamed of who I am for so long… it’s time to show them I am happy with who I am” she said before looking to Lena “Lena… tell me they haven’t invited children?” she asked.

“No… they just invited their business associates” Lena said “and some of your relatives who are rich” she said “No kids… why?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Good… last thing I want to do is traumatise them” she said before getting back into her jacket, jeans and leather boots, untying her hair from its pony tail allowing it to fall down over her shoulders, she messed her hair up before walking out, Alex and Lena was curious as they followed Kara out of the changing room.

Everyone was talking and looking confused as Kara made her way up the aisle and stood in front of everyone, looking to Jennifer with a polite smile “Wedding’s cancelled” she said.

Jennifer huffed as she stormed away “Freak” she muttered, bad move because Alex was in hearing distance and she turned and grabbed Jennifer by the hair and yanked her back before slamming her fist into Jennifer’s nose with a sickening crack, Jennifer screamed in a fit of rage and ran away, Alex and Lena watched with confusion as Sam joined Lena’s side “What is she doing?” she asked.

Alex shrugged “No idea” she replied.

Kara stood in front of the guests “All my life… I was made to be ashamed of who I was” she started “All my life I was told by my parents to hide who I was, that nobody would ever love who I really was” she said “They even paid Jennifer to marry me” she revealed, that was news to Alex and now she wanted to tear the bitches head off but she remained on the spot and watched Kara who continued to speak “But… my parents were wrong” she said as she smiled directly at Alex “I met somebody who… loves me, and doesn’t care that I am different” she said “She showed me that… I have no reason to be ashamed of myself” she said “So… mom and dad” she glared at them “I am disowning you both, from this day… I will be known as the future Mrs Kara Danvers” she said “Alex proposed and I said yes”

Alura looked enraged “You are nothing without us you pathetic freak!” Alura roared.

Kara’s fist was so fast that if Alex blink she would have missed it, as soon as her mother’s sentence finished it was followed by a sicking crack as Kara’s fist collided with her nose and she knocked her to the ground, Alex stared with her mouth hanging open as she looked at the whimpering Alura who now had a broken nose, Kara looked at the business associates of her parents as well as her relatives who were rich, soon Kara began undoing her belt of her jeans and Alex’s, Lena’s and Sam’s mouths dropped open as their eyes widened.

“She’s not?” Alex said.

“She is!” Lena replied

“Holy shit!” Sam squeaked slapping a hand over her mouth.

Kara dropped her jeans and boxers to her ankles and there were collective gasps followed by a deafening silence, Alex’s stared at the glory that was her fiancée “Yep… we need to get home right now” Alex said.

Sam and Lena smirked “Can we borrow her tonight?” Sam asked.

Alex glared at them both.

Kara pulled her pants up and she did up her belt, looking at her parents “I’m done with you both” she said as she walked away for the last time, linking her arm through Alex’s arm, she allowed herself to be taken away by Alex as Lena and Sam followed.

As it turns out… Kara’s Aunt Astra and her wife Cat were open to Kara being different, they loved her a lot and accepted her, they were even excited to hear Kara and Alex were having a family, Eliza and Jeremiah happily accepted Kara into their family and proud of both Kara and Alex for finally admitting their feelings, they were also proud of Kara’s ‘dramatic’ reveal to Alura’s and Zorel’s business associates.

Alura’s and Zorel’s business suffered majorly when their treatment of Kara was revealed, some of their business associates had daughters who were different much like Kara was and when it was revealed that Alura and Zorel tried to make Kara feel ashamed of who she was and mistreated her because of it, they cut contacts and broke off business deals with them that costed Alura and Zorel millions.

Other business members were not quite as open minded, when it was revealed that Kara was different Alura and Zorel was left out of social circles because Kara was different.

Jennifer was never seen again by anyone after Alex broke her nose that day, Alex was confused about why Jennifer came back for Kara after the row, she then understood why… Alura had paid Jennifer double to go through with the wedding.

Kara was placed on leave because her fiancée was pregnant, Alex was placed on leave from the hospital where she worked as a doctor, Kara and Alex got married at city hall with Alex’s parents and Kara’s aunts present, Lena was Kara’s maid of honour and Sam was Alex’s maid of honour, Kara and Alex returned home where they made love until they were exhausted.

The pregnancy was 9 months of hell between morning sickness, disturbing cravings and Alex’s emotional outbursts, Kara would often hide in the basement until Alex found her… yep she was so in the doghouse for hiding.

Alex gave birth to an adorable baby girl on the due date.

Alex vowed that she and Kara would never have sex ever again or have any more kids.

It never took… Alex wound up pregnant 3 years later and then again 8 years later and finally, she gave birth to triplets 12 years after that day where Alex proposed to Kara and Kara’s dramatic reveal.

And as for her parents… they moved out of the city and were never seen again.

With their business in ruins and their daughter married and building a family, Alura and Zorel went into self-imposed exile with nothing.

They lost everything, their money and their reputation.

Kara… had won.

She was no longer ashamed of who she was and she was happily married and had a growing family.

Now all Alex had to do was tell Kara that she was pregnant… AGAIN!!!

Yep... Kara finally knew what home felt like.

Home was with her wife and her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this latest Kalex one-shot
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments
> 
> Love
> 
> Emily  
> *Hugs and kisses*


End file.
